Metal Slug X: Super Vehicle-001
Metal Slug X is a modified version of ''Metal Slug 2'' released in 1999 for the Neo-Geo console/arcade platform by SNK. It was created to fix the original's constant slowdown. The game introduces some extra features like new weapons, rearranged enemy replacement and greater difficulty. It was later ported to the Neo Geo AES (May 1999) and the PlayStation (January 2001). The Steam port of the game was released in 2nd of October 2014. New Features The Dog Mummy makes its first appearance here as well as a few variations of the Mummy that would later appear in ''Metal Slug 3''. The SV-001 got an upgraded version that is faster and can jump higher called SV-001 Type-R, and the SV-Camel's Vulcan was slightly modified. Metal Slug X also features some new weapons and a new grenade type that would later become a staple in later weapons: * The Enemy Chaser sends rockets that track down enemies at random; * The Iron Lizard fires a remotely controlled missile car that travels on ground and explodes at contact; * The Drop Shot fires anti-personnel landmines that bounce on the ground until it hits an enemy; * The Super Grenade fire a large high explosive shell that travels straight forward and causes a massive explosion on impact; * Stone is basically a thrown rock, which is thrown much farther compared to other grenade types. Some classic weapons from previous also got more powerful versions of themselves with greater firepower, indicated by the pulsing letter of their pickup icon. Some stages were altered in various ways, such as the time of the day (Mission 1 starts at dawn instead of day, for example), enemy, boss and item placement. Slowdowns that plagued the previous version were minimized greatly thanks to the new placement, and various bugs were fixed in this version. Rearranged item placement also enables the fat transformation to appear early in Mission 3 instead of exclusive on Mission 4. Music and sound effects were remixed and improved for this game. The announcer from Metal Slug and Metal Slug 2 were replaced with a new voiceover, which adds more sounds bytes regarding the new weapons. This voiceover would endure until Metal Slug Advance. Stages and Bosses Background Music (BGM) This version have the same tracks than Metal Slug 2, but slightly arranged. *On the Play Station version of this game, this theme plays on the Dragon Nosuke (Mission 3 Boss) battle. PlayStation Exclusive Modes * Combat School: The player attempts to rise through the ranks and impress the instructor Margaret Southwood by quickly running through missions and clearing the entire game under one life. * Another Mission: Unlocked after beating the game. This mode features twenty different challenges such as reaching the end of the course unarmed or beating all enemies using only grenades. After beating all challenges, the player is rewarded with a secret credits screen and new pictures are added to the Art Gallery of the game. Screenshots Image:Metal Slug X Ingame 1.png|Facing rebels instead of Arabians in the first mission Image:Metal Slug X Ingame 2.png|Using the Enemy Chaser Image:Metal Slug X Ingame 3.png|Iron Nokana as the new first boss Image:Metal Slug X Ingame 4.png|Using the Iron Lizard against the Dog Mummies Flyers and Covers Image:Metal Slug X Arcade Flyer.jpg|Arcade flyer Image:Metal Slug X PSX Cover.jpg|PlayStation cover Trivia *By using the developer's debug menu after enabling a debug dipswitch in an emulator, there are a total of 56 of unused areas that can be found. Most of them are early versions of stages that were eventually used in MS3, with various improvements done. All missions from MS1 are also available, albeit with several broken functionalities and slightly edited routes implying that every level would have had alternate routes. Early versions of certain vehicles like the Slug Copter, Slug Mariner, and even items and enemies from MS3 can also be found in several unused areas. *A bug in which the letter "F" can appear on the score meter rarely if the player pays close attention to their score. This is so far proven on the PC version of the game. External links *GOG Store page *Steam Version *TCRF page detailing unused contents and debug menu in Metal Slug X